nx_04_discoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Saugn
|image = Image:Saugn1b.jpg}} Olivia Saugn is a Starfleet officer and the current Commanding Officer of the starship Discovery NX-06. Personality 'General Overview': Olivia is cool and focused. Strengths: focused, determined, natural leader, well rounded in starship skills Weaknesses: Short temper, emotionally distant Ambitions: Eventually retire and live on a peaceful planet History Early Life Olivia Saugn was born on the cargo freighter "Logan's Run" to Kevin Saugn, the engineer, and Samantha Riene-Saugn, a nurse. Growing up on a freighter Olivia had a very limited childhood. She would be very involved in the day to day running of the ship. She quickly absorbed everything the crew new about engineering, medicine, stellar kartography, and stellar phenominon. During her teenage years she spent much of her time helping her father work in engineering and the warp core. She would have stayed on the Logan's Run, bt at the age of 17 the diaster on the small freighter caused a loss of power. For nearly a week the crew faught to survive, before slowly realizing that they would probably die. However with only a few hours left of air the ship was recovered by a Star Fleet ship. After her life was saved by Star Fleet Olivia decided to submit her application to Star Fleet Accademy. For the last year she spent on the Logan's Run she spent training her mind and body to prepare for the academy. At the age of 18 she left the Logan's run and joined Star Fleet. Early Career At the age of 18 she submitted her application to Starfleet. She quickly made it to the top 15% of her class and became captain of the boxing team. She earned the nickname "Ice Queen" after she broke the most popular ladies man on campus's arm for daring to touch her. Tora NCC-18 After basic training she was assigned to the Tora NCC-18 as an assistant engineer at the rank of ensign. Starfleet Academy, Command Training After a year the chief of her department recommended her for command training so again she found herself back at Starfleet Academy, this time training for command. Here she went up twice in rank for showing skill in both engineering and tactical situations. Geneva NCC-26 At the Rank of Lieutenant junior grade she was assigned as assistant armoury officer aboard the Geneva NCC-26. For another two years she severed as armoury officer in charge of equipping away missions. After those two years she received a field promotion to the rank of lieutenant and the position of chief strategic officer. Earth Outpost 2 After another year on the Geneva she was transferred to an outpost near the Romulan boarder. After she was forced to fend off an attack by a rouge Romulan ship she was made commander of the station after the captain died. After the siege was over she was promoted to the rank of commander to suit her new position. For three years she stood as captain of the small boarder station before the stations computer core began to fail and it had to be decommissioned. Discovery NX-06 In 2162 Starfleet gave Olivia command of the ''Discovery ''NX-06. Service Record Category:Characters